Suction cups are commonly used in fish tanks or aquariums to secure various items such as heaters, thermometers, tubing and decorations, to the tank's walls and floor. When new, suction cups adhere well to the tank walls or floor. However, due to wear or deformation over time, suction cups may lose their ability to grip the tank wall or floor and eventually become detached.